Misunderstood Fate
by FreeNightFall28
Summary: During the TDK. The story of Elise Monroe is revealed, the girl who killed her parents and was sent to Arkham Asylum. Now she is aducted into the life of one of Gotham's most infamous villan: The Joker. Will she love him? Can he love her back? Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Under the Bed

* * *

Hmmm, ok this is my first story so be gentle with me, lol. Um, ok here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_No mama! Please no, I didn't mean to I swear!" The little brunette girl named Elise cried, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Why do you do this to me you little brat? Huh? Do you like to see me suffer?" The older woman asked, hitting the small child over the head. The child just cried and cried._

"_Bonnie? Where the hell are you?" A male's voice rung through the apartment, he sounded angry. That was Dan, Elise's step-father._

"_What the hell do you want Dan? Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked looking down at Elise and smiled._

"_What did the bitch do this time?" Dan asked, taking a sip from his beer._

"_She tried to protect that little bastard brother of hers."_

_Dan laughed, "All that little punk does is cry…"_

"_He's only three months old! He's just a baby!" Elise cried, both adults looked at her._

"_I'm his mother; I decide what goes on here!" Bonnie yelled._

"_Well you're not being a very good mother!" Elise screamed._

_Bonnie shook with anger and slapped Elise hard across the face. Elise let out a small yelp as Bonnie's hand made contact with the small child's face._

"_Shut the fuck up! It's not my fault I gave birth to bastard children like you and your brother! It's your damn father's fault… I'm glad we got a divorce a long time ago."_

_Elise got up and headed to her room, which she also shared with her baby brother Conner. She stood by his crib and placed her hand gently on his tiny head._

"_Don't worry Conner; I'll protect you from that nasty witch. Then, we'll live together in a nice home; I'll take care of you like a real mother should. I'll love you like SHE never did. I promise." Elise bent down and placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead…._

"Wake up, Miss Monroe! It's time to get up!"

I heard the nurse yelling at me. My name is Elise Monroe. I am currently 21 years old. I have long, curly brunette hair and green eyes. I am medium height for my age and my I have curves, I'm not slim like some of these other girls, but I'm not fat. My councilor says I have the perfect body for a woman… kinda creepy if you ask me.

I was sent to Arkham Asylum when I was six-teen, but I'll tell you about that later. Right now that damn nurse wants me to get up.

"Yes?" I asked smiling as I got up from my cot.

"Breakfast is served." She said, sliding my tray into my room.

I looked at her through the glass and gave her an innocent smile. "I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

The very thin Hispanic woman just looked at me, "Yeah, I'm Rosalinda. I've been assigned to watch over you."

I chuckled, "You're the fourth nurse who was assigned to me this month. What happen? Did I scare them away with my laughter at night when I dream about THEM? When I savagely murdered THEM?" Hm?"

Rosalinda stared wide eyed at me, "I-I really don't know."

There was a long silence before she finally spoke again, "Have a good breakfast Miss Monroe."

"Please, call me Elise." I said giving her a death glare before she walked away.

I grabbed the tray from the ground at looked at the food on my plate: Oatmeal and apple juice in the little juice pouch, and a spoon.

I was not allowed to use knives or forks because before I used to cut myself because of the treatment I received here when I first arrived.

I put the food down but grabbed the juice pouch and drank it within a minute. After I was done with it I threw it at the tray.

The sun must have been out because something in my room reflected because it reflected into my eyes.

I looked over where the glitter came from and I remembered an object I placed under the cot a long time ago.

I walked back over to the cot and looked under it. There I saw my razor taped to the bottom of the cot. I smiled evilly, I had an idea.

I took the razor into my palm and walked over to the door. I glanced out and saw no one outside, perfect.

I grabbed the razor and ran it over the skin of my palm. The pain was so intense my body went into shock and after the third cut I became numb.

I walked back over to the door and placed my palm on the glass and took it off, leaving behind a bloody hand print.

I stepped back and took a deep breath. I screamed bloody hell.

A few moments later Rosalinda came through the door and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Elise, what's wrong? Elise?"

I just keep screaming.

Then she looked down at my bloody hand and gasped, "What happened to you Elise?"

She looked at my other hand and saw the bloody razor I held.

"Oh Elise, why?" Rosalinda took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "We have a problem down here at cell RC-108, assistance will be necessary."

Guards came into the room and saw what happened. The next person who came in surprised me. It was Jonathan Crane, he crazy bastard that persuaded the judge to send me here to the crazy house in the first place.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Elise, why did you do this? Now you're room is a mess." He paused and looked over at the guards, "Take her to solitary confinement cell SC-180."

The guards grabbed me by the arms and began to drag me towards the solitary confinement ward, before Dr. Crane was out of my sight I gave him a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Hysterical Laughter

The dark, silent walls surrounded me. Even when I awoke all I saw was darkness.

The first few weeks where fine, I was cool and my thoughts keep me company. All I did to keep me sane was creating stories inside my head and reciting poems over and over again.

It wasn't until the third month when I started to slowly lose my sanity.

All the poems I recited seemed to have been erased from my memory.

The only thoughts that raced through my mind were the memories from my past.

Finally, Dr. Crane wanted to confront me. Doctor to patient.

The guards came into my cell and grabbed me harshly, pulling me to my feet.

One held me still as the other placed the straight jacked on me; it was relatively easy since I just woke up.

They dragged me through the hallways until we reached Dr. Crane's office. It wasn't until then I finally woke up.

The guard harshly pushed me into the chair that sat across Dr. Crane's desk.

Dr. Crane waved the two guards away and waited for them to close the door of the office.

"Now, Miss Monroe, I understand you have been having extreme night terrors and hallucinations." He said, his intense icy blue eyes staring straight at me. I avoided his gaze and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, they've been getting worse and worse every night."

"What, exactly, are they about Miss Monroe?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't want to answer him.

He took a deep breath and took off his glasses, he rubbed his temples.

"Miss Monroe, please I'm your doctor. I'm here to help you and in order to do that I need you to answer my questions. What are your night terrors about?"

"I don't want you to help me." I spat at him.

"Are they about your parent's murder?"

I don't know what happened but something snapped in me and I lunged forward. Luckily, my hands where bound inside the straight jacked or I would have seriously chocked the crap out of him.

He jumped back in his chair a little but then chuckled when he saw me struggle in the straight jacked.

He got up from his desk and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out what seemed to be a large rag and a spray bottle.

"Now, Miss Monroe, are you going to tell me what your nightmares are about, or am I going to have to use unnecessary force?" He asked, holding up the rag.

Now that it was held up closer to me I saw it was a mask.

"What are you going to do? Scaring me into telling you what you want to hear? Crazy bastard!" I laughed.

He also laughed and placed the mask over his head. "I'll show you what a crazy bastard I can become."

Without any warning he sprayed me with what seems to be a toxin.

I couldn't cover my face due to the straight jacket. My eyes began to water as the toxin kicked in.

I looked up at Dr. Crane, but what I saw was not him. It was a scarecrow.

I screamed as the scarecrow walked towards me, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards his face.

"Now Elise, are you scared? Tell me what your deepest fear is?"

My mouth was dry so I couldn't scream anymore. I felt dizzy and I began to sweat profusely. It wasn't long before I fell into darkness.

***

I awoke in my cell, the one I was stationed in before I cut myself about three months ago.

Thank God, I don't think I couldn't survive another night in the solitary cell.

I sat up in bed, the straight jacked had been taken off me and I was in my usual night gown.

I looked out the window and the sun was about to rise, the bright red and gold colors lit the sky like fireworks.

Oh, how I wished I was free from this damned place! I couldn't stand it here, just three mounts in that solitary cell and I have all ready lost my mind.

I began to cry, which I haven't done in a long time and it felt good. I just wanted release from everything: from this asylum, from Dr. Crane, and especially from my insane lifestyle.

If anything I wished for death to come in and take me in the night. That is what I wished for most of all.

***

The next six months passed like six days. Everything was going by so fast.

I haven't seen or heard of Dr. Crane since our little "meeting" and I was glad.

I didn't want to see that bastard and if I did I was going to rip his fucking head off.

Rosalinda came in every once and a while to talk to me, but I never answered her questions. After a while, she never came back. She only came to my cell to get the bed sheets and clothes and to deliver my food.

Finally, I asked her a question while she came by to drop off dinner.

"Where is Dr. Crane? I haven't seen him in a long time."

She looked at me like I was stupid, "You don't know? He went crazy and tried to destroy Gotham using the Fear Toxin. But, the Batman was able to stop him. He is actually been condemned here, as a patient. His cell is down the hall from here."

My eyes where wide, "Crane is here as a patient?" I asked a hint of amusement in my voice.

Rosalinda nodded. "Yes, I am afraid that Jonathan isn't improving. Not like you until you had your… accident."

I knew immediately that she was talking about the incident with the razor.

I began to laugh. Hysterical I became, enjoying the suffering he was going through. The same suffering I went through months ago.

Rosalinda looked at me, an expression of horror on her face. She walked towards the door and stopped for a moment before turning to me.

"I want you to get better, Elise. I really do. I care about you, you're so young. No one as young as you should be locked up within these walls, especially one as talented as you. I heard you, when you where in solitary confinement, you where reciting poems. Beautiful poems by Robert Frost and William Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe, you have such talent. It shouldn't be wasted."

She finally left and I was glad.

She was mocking me! How dare she mock me?

I wanted to kill her, I wanted to rip her intestines out and strangle her with them.

Whoa, I haven't had thoughts like that in a long time, not since...


	3. Chapter 3: Our Little Meeting

_Elise, now 15 years old, lay awake in her bed with tears in her eyes reading a book by Anne Rice. Blood and Gold maybe, it had vampires in it, that's all that mattered to her._

_Bonnie and Dan where fighting again about her, about Elise. Dan had hit her moments before and Bonnie was upset. _

"_I'm the only one who is allowed to hit her you stupid fuck!" She yelled._

"_Don't call me that you whore!" Dan yelled back._

_They kept arguing, shouting and yelling at each other. Crashes could be heard. It was probably a vase, Elise thought wiping the tears away from her face._

_Conner started to cry; he was now five years old, but they still shared a room. Elise didn't trust her mother to keep him safe in a room all by himself, she would just neglect him even more._

_Elise put the book down and walked over towards Conner's bed. She sat down beside him._

"_Don't cry, please. What's wrong Conner, what happened?" She asked, gently placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it. _

_Conner sat up and wrapped his small arms around Elise's waist and buried his face in her abdomen._

_Elise looked down and him and gently pulled him away from her body, "Conner, please tell me what's wrong." She whispered._

_Conner didn't answer. He just looked down at his legs._

_Elise followed her gaze to his legs also and pulled back the covers. Conner took a deep breath. She placed her hand on his leg…_

"_Don't! Please Elise!" Conner said, tears falling down his cheeks._

"_Why Conner, what's wrong?"_

_Conner didn't say a word he just looked away._

_Elise rolled up Conner's pajama pant leg and gasped at what she saw. Multiple bruises where everywhere on his leg._

"_Conner! Who did this to you?" Elise asked him, she didn't want to seem angry only concerned._

_He didn't answer her._

_She grabbed him by the arms and shook him, "Who did this to you Conner?" She yelled._

_Conner continued to cry, "It was mom! She saw me eating candy earlier and she got really, really upset. Sh-she grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I can't remember anything after that, I swear!"_

_Elise pulled Conner into a warm embrace as he cried against her chest. She laid him down in bed and told him to go to sleep and everything would be better in the morning._

_Once he fell asleep Elise got up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and into the living room where she saw her step-dad asleep on the sofa._

_She walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer and took out a chef's knife…_

I awoke to the sound of laughter, I wasstrapped into the straight jacket again and I was sitting on the floor against the wall.

Crane was strapped into a chair and was looking at me.

"What?" I yelled at him still sitting on the floor.

"You where talking in your sleep… you seem more fucked up than me." He laughed.

"What did I say?" I asked.

He laughed again, " 'Take that you stupid fuck' and 'who's crazy now?' stuff like that."

He paused for a moment, "What the hell where you dreaming about anyway?"

"None of your damn business." I spat at him.

We were silent for a long time before Rosalinda came into the room. "Come on Elise, the doctor wants to have a word with you."

I got up and gave Crane a wink before walking out the door with Rosalinda at my side.

We walked into what was Dr. Crane's old office and I saw a blonde woman with bright blue eyes smile at me.

"Hello there Elise, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I will be your doctor and psychologist."

"Hiya Doc, so why do you need to talk to me?"

"No, reason really. I just want to get to know you is all." She smiled again.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I understand you have paranoid schizophrenia-"

"No. I use to have paranoid schizophrenia. I got rid of it two years ago."

"Um, I'm sorry to give you some bad new but you still suffer with the schizophrenia." She said in a sympathetic voice.

I just looked away, I was disappointed, "Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Elise." Dr. Quinzel took of her glasses and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Looking at your record I saw that you are quickly improving. You haven't had any emotional breakdowns or freak-outs. That's really good. If you keep improving like this then you should be released in five years."

"Five years? That's a long time! I don't want to spend another five years in this place!" I yelled standing up from my chair.

"Please Elise; five years will pass by so quickly that you won't realize it!"

"I have spent six years here! It feels like torture to be locked up behind these walls! I haven't felt the warm rays of the sun on my skin in six fucking years! I don't want to be locked up in here for another five years. I just want to get out of here!"

I began to cry, I was having a break down. I felt weak, crying in front of her. I didn't want to feel weak in front of someone I didn't even know.

"Rosalinda, please take Miss Monroe into her cell please. And when you're done bring in Jonathan Crane. Thank you."

I felt Rosalinda grab me harshly and walk me to my cell. I remained there for the rest of the morning.

I didn't sleep though, I was mad as hell. I didn't want to sleep.

I was sitting on my cot, my back against the wall just like earlier, and I was singing. Some song by My Chemical Romance, but I couldn't remember the name.

That's when I heard the sirens go off. I immediately got off my bed and ran towards the door, looking out the glass.

I saw men in clown masks walking down the hallways. I heard a woman screaming. I looked down the hall and saw one clown stabbing a nurse. It was Rosalinda! I saw her body fall to the ground, a pool of blood started flowing around her.

"No!" I screamed, I banged my body against the door.

I stopped when a clown stepped in front of the door and unlock the door; it was the clown that killed Rosalinda.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders.

"Let go of me you clown freak! Let me GO!" I screamed as he took me to one of the larger restriction cells.

He threw me to the ground, I landed on my butt and I grunted.

I looked around and saw two other patients, one woman maybe around my age and an older man, staring at me.

I looked back at the clown who had stepped away from the door.

"What the hell do you want with us?" I asked anger in my voice.

"Now, that would be my bidding." A deep male voice said through the darkness.

I squinted to see who said that when another clown stepped out. This clown was wearing white make up, black around his eyes, and red smeared on his lips. I could see scars running up his face from his lips. He was also wearing a purple suite and a green vest.

"What do you want with us exactly?" I asked, calming myself a little.

He looked interesting.

"My little… company needs more workers. That's why I'm here. You three are Arkham Asylum's most savage murders." He turned to the clown that had dragged me here and handed the one in the purple suite a clip board.

"Sara Coverage killed her husband and two of her ex-boyfriends while they slept. You killed them with a sledge hammer. Ouch!" He laughed, his laughter sent a shiver down my spine, and it made me smile.

"Charlie Ross killed his sister, mother, and aunt. You said that all women are scum and deserve to die, that's why you shot each one of them in the head."

"And finally, Elise Monroe, you killed both your parents. You mercilessly stabbed them. Your step-father in the chest while he slept in the living room and your mother in the bedroom while she applied her make-up…. and the best part was you where only fifteen years old! Oh how rebellious!"

I smiled with pride; they deserved to die after all.

"Now, in order to be a part of the "team" we need to have tryouts!" He walked over to the other clown and he handed the boss clown a large wooden plank and a metal pipe.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one very important detail, there is only one position on the team open, so that means the one who really wants this opportunity will have to shed a little blood." He laughed again, throwing down the plank and pipe. "Have fun."

Both clowns left the room, closing the door behind them.

We looked down at the weapons; I lunged for the pipe and luckily I was able to grab it.

But Charlie grabbed the wooden plank first and once it was in his hands he swung it at Sara, whacking her square in the face. She fell to the ground, blood flowed from her head. We could tell the blow to the head had killed her, relatively easy.

I looked at Charlie and swung to hit him with the pipe, but I wasn't as fortunate and I only managed to hit him on the arm.

He let out a scream of agony and swung the bloody plank at me; I ducked and swung again, this time hitting his leg.

He dropped the plank and fell to the ground, this is my chance, I thought. So, I raised the pipe above my head and hit him on the head, I heard a loud _crack._

I kept hitting him even thought I knew he had long been dead. His blood covered my face and clothing; I could even taste his blood on my lips which I greedily lapped up.

After several moments I stopped beating him. I looked down and saw the damage I caused: his head had caved in and the floor was a bloody mess, so was I.

I dropped the pipe and sat down across the room on the part of the floor that wasn't stained with blood.

I waited some time before the clown in the purple suite came in. He started to clap. "Bravo! Bravo! I knew you were going to make it through. I could tell by the way your eyes shined with hunger for blood."

I stayed in my position and just looked up at him, "Okay, I made it, so now what happens?"

He walked over to me and crouched down to meet my eyes. "Well, first we need to go back to my place and get you fixed up. You're a bloody mess." He laughed again, man this clown liked to laugh.

He stood up straight and started to walk away before he turned back to me, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

I got up too and took a step towards him, "Before we go anywhere I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

He paused a moment before finally answering me, "The Joker."

He opened the door and started to walk down the hallway, I walked behind him. About halfway down the hallway before I stopped at a certain cell: it was Jonathan Crane's.

The Joker kept on walking but I looked into the glass and saw he was sitting in the corner with his eyes kept shut, like as if he were forcing them shut. I looked down at the ground and saw the keys on the ground; I bent down and picked them up, as if luck was on my side, they where the keys for Jonathan Crane's cell.

I put the key into the hole and opened the door slightly before I walked away, following The Joker. "Bye, Jonathan, maybe our paths will cross again someday…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Rules

The Joker led me out of the asylum, I didn't see any guards or nurses, he must have killed them all.

Outside there was a van awaiting our arrival, it was a simple crappy van. He opened it up and gestured me to go in, "Ladies first." He giggled. I ignored his comment and got into the van; he followed me in and sat next to me.

"So, what do you want with me exactly?" I asked.

He looked at me and licked his lips, "You are one of Gotham's most brutal killer's, like I said before, so I want you to share your little… talents with the city and seek the revenge you so desperately crave."

It was true, I did want revenge. For all of Gotham who sent me to that damn asylum in the first place, even if I did deserve to go there. I hated it, I was suffering in there. So now Gotham will suffer the same why I did.

We drove around for some time before we stopped at a very nice looking house.

"Is this where your hide out is? Pretty snazzy if you ask me."

"Yeah, well you know, I like living the life of luxury."

He grabbed my wrist and walked me into the house, it was huge! It was like a mansion on the inside.

"Wow, I like your style!" I smiled, looking up at the spiral staircase.

"So, doll let's get you upstairs and into something a little more… clean. If you know what I mean." He snickered and walked up the staircase, I followed him up and into the master bedroom.

He closed the door behind me and locked it; I turned around and gave him a questioned look.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, we don't want anyone walking in on you in your bra and panties now do we?" He smiled, his scars extending across his face.

I shrugged and looked around the room, "What do I change into?"

The Joker walked up towards me and harshly ripped the gown off my body, leaving me only in my bra and underwear.

"That's fine." He laughed looking up and down my body.

I instantly covered my chest with my arms, "What are you mad?" I yelled.

"Maybe I am. There are clothes in that drawer." He smiled pointing to a dresser in the corner." He walked towards the bathroom, "Oh and you better be dressed when I come out."

"Fuck you, once I get some clothes I'm out of here."

Before I could blink the Joker was in front of me, he grabbed me by the neck and violently pushed me against the wall.

"Looky here princess, you work for me now, okay? I'm going to set some ground rules for you. Rule #1- You are MINE, that means no fucking other men, or bringing strange men home darling because I don't like that. Not. One. Bit. Rule #2- If you do anything I don't like, I'm not afraid to kill you. There are many fish in the sea, remember that doll. And rule #3- Don't mix your emotions with our job, okay? I know you girls go through your periods and we have to deal with your damn PMSing, but you're going to have to keep all your little emotions inside."

He squeezed my neck one last time before letting go.

"Now, get dressed. If you're not dressed when I come out you're going to be punished." He said smiling while running his hand up my thigh.

He pulled his hand away and walked back towards the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed I felt warm tears fall down my cheek, I punched the wall.

What have I gotten myself into? I thought, going to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green tank top, the jeans where a little big, but they weren't saggy.

I went over to the large wardrobe and gently ran my fingers over the soft dark wood. I felt so smooth under my fingers. I quietly knocked on the wood, for some reason I don't really know, but it wasn't hollow like I expected it to be. I opened the wardrobe and two large figures fell out. I looked down in horror when I realized that the figures where two bloody bodies!

I screamed as I looked upon their mutilated bodies. I screamed for a few minutes before a pair of hands covered my mouth. I looked up and saw the Joker standing behind me.

"Oh, so you saw the previous owners of the house, huh princess? They weren't so open to giving me the house so I had to persuade them a little." He chuckled, letting me go.

"You could have at least gotten rid of them bodies! Now they're going to rot in here and stink up the place! Seriously nasty!"

He smiled and threw me onto the bed before I could get up he was on top of me, he had pinned my hands above my head with one hand and the other rested on my thigh.

"Tell me who do you belong to?" His lips where gently running over the skin of my neck.

"I don't belong to anyone." I said slightly moaning.

He growled and bit down onto my neck, hard enough to make me bleed. I let out a small gasp and bit my lip.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled angrily.

"You, only you." I answered, again slightly moaning as I felt his lips lap up the blood; his tongue ran over the wound he had caused me.

All of a sudden I felt him got off me; I looked up as I heard the door slam shut. I began to cry as I realized what he had done to me. The bastard!


	5. Chapter 5: Backfire

_Elise walked down the hallway of her parent's apartment, the chef's knife in her hand. She walked slowly, almost savoring the silence she heard as she walked into the front room where her step-father slept on the sofa._

_She looked down at his sleeping body, how she hated him. For the last few years of neglect and abuse that she had suffered from him, and her mother, but it was HIM who made her mother act the way she did._

_Elise smiled as she raised the knife above her head. _

_CRASH!_

_Elise pulled the knife down to her side when I saw Dan's body moved. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up._

_Luckily, he didn't._

_Elise wondered what had made that crash sound so she went to investigate. She walked towards where the sound had come from… her mom's bedroom._

_She opened the door and saw her mother, passed out, on the bed and a shattered bottle of vodka lay on the floor._

_Elise walked over to her mother and watched her sleeping body. Without hesitation she began to stab her slumbering mother, her blood stained the bed sheets, the knife, and Elise's clothes._

_After minutes of the brutal mutilation Elise withdrew from the vicious attack and began to quietly laugh, blood stained her face. Elise began to silently hum a lullaby, some old nursery rhyme probably that she heard in her early childhood._

"_What the Fuck?!" Elise turned to look at the doorway and there stood her step-father. Elise stared wide eyed at him, she didn't know what to say or what to do._

"_What the hell happened here?"_

_Elise couldn't do anything, she looked down at her blood stained knife and smiled wickedly._

I awoke in the bed, sweating, I kept having the same sequence of nightmares. When I murdered them, when I murdered my parents on that horrible but so amusing night.

I was alone in the room, I heard the Joker's menacing laugh from my room. He must be down stairs, I thought. I got up from the bed and walked around the room; inspecting it, and trying to find anything I could use to fight back.

I searched through the closet and saw that the dead bodies had been removed, thank God. I also searched under the bed and in the drawers of the dresser and nightstands, so that's when I decided to check the bathroom.

I opened the medicine cabinet, nothing but prescription pills and some ointments and stuff like that. I checked the drawers of the sink… nothing.

I was getting pissed off, because there had to be something I could use. Anything would be helpful and all of found was nothing.

I had opened every drawer and cabinet in that damn room and I found nothing. I looked down and saw the door for under the sink. I opened it and saw something that would DEFINETLY help me put.

A knife. But not just any knife, a bread knife. The blade was long, and sharp, it was perfect to extract revenge from the clown freak. I don't know why a bread knife was under the sink, it was probably part of his secret stash just in case something was to happen.

I walked out of the bathroom and out of, supposedly, my room and into the hallway. It was dark and quiet, I could've heard a pin drop it was that quiet. I walked down the stairs and into the dark living room. I could barely see in front of me, I had all ready almost fallen at least three times.

All of a sudden a light came on in the kitchen. I stayed hidden in the darkness of the living room and walked as quickly and quietly as I could into the kitchen.

I crept into the kitchen and saw him standing there, his back was facing me, and he seemed to be looking out the kitchen window. He seemed to be in deep thought.

I took a few steps toward him and raised the knife to his neck; I could feel him tense up.

"Now," I said confidently, "if you decide to stay the hell away from me from now on, I won't kill you, but if you think otherwise then I have no choice."

He was silent and I found it kinda offensive, "Answer me!" I yelled at him. He was still silent so I pressed the blade of the knife to his skin harder.

We stayed in that same position for what seemed like an hour. I must have pressed on harder because I could see blood slowly running down his neck.

I withdrew the knife from his skin and waited. I was really waiting for him to make a move or say something, but nothing happened.

I was about to turn away when a sudden blow to the face knocked me down. I hit the floor hard and my breath had turned ragged. I looked up and saw the Joker facing me, a smile smeared across his face.

"Doll, once you get in the business there is NO turning back." He bent down and grabbed me by the shirt. He picked me up and threw my harshly against the wall. I started to feel dizzy and though t I was about to pass out.

The Joker kneeled in front of me and grabbed my chin roughly, he made eye contact with me and his stare was full of anger. "Now, you will stay here or I will rip your fucking guts out of your body and make you watch yourself slowly bleed to death." He grinned evilly at me and tightened his grip on my chin.

I growled angrily and spat in his face, "You're a freak and I want nothing to do with you!" I yelled and yanked my chin out of his grip.

He wiped the spit from his face and the grin had disappeared from his lips. He looked to the side and saw the bread knife on the ground and he picked it up, he looked at the blade then at me. He smiled again. Without warning he stabbed me in the abdomen, I let out a scream of agony.

"That will teach you who is boss around here!" He laughed as he stabbed be again and then once more.

He dropped the knife and walked away from me. I lay on the ground, a bloody mess. I was bleeding severely and I began to get dizzy. I felt my head slam against the cold floor. I could hear my heartbeat, it was strange.

I thought at that moment that I was going to die, for sure. I could see nothing but the darkness as I slipped into an unconscious state.

Again, I heard that damn laughter.


	6. Chapter 6: What a Tease

"You know doll, when you try to fuck with me… you just end up getting fucked. And not in the sexual way either." The voice of the Joker rang through my ears. He laughed; apparently he was amused by his own little 'joke'.

My head throbbed and my entire body ached, especially my stomach. I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the sofa. I was resting on my back and I could clearly see the Joker carving into the wooden table in front of me with a small knife. He sat on the ground since the table was at a low height. "What happened? I feel so sore and I can barely move my body."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. "You tried to kill me and after I clearly stated the rules to you. I guess some people just have to be broken of a free spirit."

"You're a monster." I spat, sitting up but quickly grasping my aching stomach.

"Monster is such a… hurtful word, doll. Why not use: menacing, abrupt, charismatic? Something along those lines seem a bit nicer than _monster._ Don't ya think?"

I rolled my eyes at his sensitivity to my statement. "Whatever. Words are words, they are nothing but expressing how a person feels. And I feel like you're a monster."

The joker laughed. "Okay then I _feel_ like you're a whore."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood up from the sofa, still clutching my stomach. "And how am I a whore, exactly?"

He finally looked up at me and smiled; his scars stretching all the way to his ears. "Well, in _my_ mind, all day all you do is beg for my big uh… manhood inside you. All you do is moan and complain unless we're fucking."

I scoffed, "Oh what the fuck ever! I wouldn't want a single finger to touch me if I knew it belonged to someone like you!"

"I can make that change." He smiled.

Bit my lower lip outta frustration and crossed my arms over my chest. I studied the Joker as he continued to carve into the table. "What are you doing?" I asked snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm wasting time." He said coldly, licking his lips.

"Shouldn't you be out, creating havoc upon Gotham or something?"

His eyes moved over to me and he sighed in frustration. "I have done my part of the job so far, I need you to fulfill _your _part now. But since you decided to be a little rebel and go all a-wall on me, we have to wait until your wounds heal. Luckily, my plan isn't in jeopardy as a result of your little charade."

"Why do you need me?" I asked taking one step closer to the Joker.

"You are a pawn in my game against the Batman and all of Gotham. Without you-and your little sadistic mind- my plan won't proceed as successfully."

If he needed a sadistic mind then why didn't he choose someone else from Arkham? Why Was I so special to him? I need to know… but not just yet. "What do I have to do, exactly… Mr. J?"

He looked up and smiled, "Mr. J, I like that. Anyway, all I need you to do is play the helpless little damsel in distress until they turn their backs… and once that happens, you strike without mercy!"

"So I dress up in some costume, walking around screaming 'help me, help', and once they do… I fucking kill them?"

"That's right, doll."

"That's fucking stupid." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Would you rather have those cops find your dead carcass on the side street of Gotham than work with me on this?" he paused for a moment before smirking evily. "Or would you rather be placed back in Arkham again? If memory recalls, you don't like being stuck in a cage like a bird, hmmmm?"

I growled and was about to pounce on him, but my side stung to much, so I didn't move. "This better fucking work, because I am NOT going back to Arkham. Not ever again!"

"Just stick to the plan, and you'll never take a step back into that hellhole, ever again." He replied, mocking my words. He stood up and walked towards me. He stopped a couple inches in front of me and raised his hand to my face. I flinched as he placed two fingers under my chin and raise it to look at him. His eyes were dark and intense, as usual. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there in an awkward stance with him touching my face. There was a slight twinkle in his eye, I tilted my head slightly trying to figure out what it was, but I came up with no explanation. Before I knew it, he pushed me roughly onto the couch. I cringed at the sudden pain in my abdomen and he chuckled.

"Your wounds should heal by Friday. That's when we'll begin… Friday, but before then you should come up with at least two new identities. Ones you will use as the damsels disguise for the plan, got it?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

***

For the next few days, I laid on the sofa while my wounds healed. And as they healed, I watched TV -like Scrubs, Family Guy, and I love the 80's on VH1- I also ate junk food. Today was Friday and I was laying on the sofa watching Futurama, because Bender was my favorite character, while eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. The Joker watched me from the opposite side of the room with one hand under his chin; thinking.

Bender said something about biting his shiny metal ass and I laughed, milk dripping down my lips and onto my neck. I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

The Joker sighed, licking his lips. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Have you made your choices on your disguises yet, princess?"

"Maybe." I said childishly as I placed a spoon full of Cocoa Puffs into my mouth and chewed greedily.

He stormed over to me and whacked the bowl of cereal out of my hands and it landed on the floor in a big mess. I sat up instantly and pushed him as hard as I can with one hand.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"Have you made your decision yet!?" He asked again, this time his tone was more deadly and louder.

"Yes, alright? Jesus, you know you have a real attitude problem?"

"Do I?" He chuckled. His mood went from angry to cheerful within a moment. Damn, this was going to be a long and agonizing job.

"Yeah," I snapped "and people don't like others with attitude problems…. that's how you make enemies."

He ignored my comment and avoided eye contact with me. "So, what disguises did you choose? Hmm?"

I sighed and picked up the bowl from the floor; I placed it on the table in front of me. "1) Cherry Valentine, red curly hair and a very preppy attitude. And 2) Desiree Court, short blonde hair and very professional. Is that good enough for ya?" I asked sarcastically.

He slapped my face playfully. "Stop being a smartass. Is there an occupation for any of them?" He asked with a smirk.

"Cherry… will be a stripper, I guess and Desiree is currently looking for a job. There ya go, occupations." I smirked back.

Joker chuckled lightly to himself. "Have your wounds healed?" He asked more seriously.

I stood up and pulled my green tank top, that I haven't taken off since I arrived here at the hideout, up and I exposed my bare torso and breasts that clung to my push-up bra. I also revealed my deep slash marks that covered a small portion of my stomach. "Besides the scars, I'm perfectly fine, no thanks to you."

His fingers found their way to my abdomen and they lightly traced my scars. His fingers tickled my flesh and I sucked in air sharply. "You know doll…" his voice was light and almost non-existent, "those scars look quit sexy if you ask me."

I slapped his fingers away and pulled my shirt down. "I didn't ask you, you crepper!" I retorted playfully.

"All right then." He walked over to the TV and turned it off before walking back over to me.

"Okay, doll-"

"I have a name you know." I interrupted him. "It's Elise, so you can stop calling me doll and princess."

The Joker closed his eyes and a growl escaped his throat. His eyes opened slowly and forced a fake smile. "Are done interrupting me?" He said unpleasantly.

I nodded.

"Good. Now, as I was about to say: a few days ago a couple of *cough* worthless criminals robbed a bank along with myself and left Lieutenant Gordon and his cops feeling like idiots. So, tonight three groups of mob bosses and their gangs will meet for a little discussion and you and I are going to drop in."

"Why? I mean, what's the point of it all?"

"We are going to… persuade the gangsters to pay us to kill the Batman."

"So, technically, it's like we're assassins?" I asked confused.

He shook his head while licking his lips. "No, no, no, no, no. Not at all like assassins. We do this for the thrill of killing the masked vigilante this city calls a 'hero'."

I smiled and scratched my chin idly. "Okay, I get it now. So we bring him down to our level by killing innocent people in front of him before slaughtering the giant bat."

"Got it, kiddo!" The Joker laughed, slightly jumping up and down in place.

"So, when do we show up at the meeting?" I asked placing my hands on my hips in a playful way.

I saw his eyes scan over my body which sent chills down my spine. We stayed in an awkward silence for a while. I started to get impatient so I snapped my fingers hastily. "Hello? Earth to Joker, can you hear me?" I inquired.

He shook his head as if to get rid of thoughts… none perverted I hoped… and grinned sadistically. "Tonight, that's all you need to know."

I sucked on my lower lip and I pondered for a moment. What was I going to wear? I mean, the Joker had his outfit: purple suit, green vest, and make up to go with the whole shebang. But me? What about me? I am not going to wear a green tank top and black shorts… it just didn't seem menacing enough.

"Hey, Mr. J, shouldn't I have like an outfit that fits our little 'group' or something?" My hands where still placed at my hips.

He thought for a moment before licking his lips. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, doll, you can go upstairs and see what's in the dresser or drawers. You know, look around and stuff. You outta get to know your settings, because this is our home from now on. Got it?"

I flipped my brunette hair off of my shoulders. "Okay, whatever."

The Joker grabbed my wrist before I was able to walk away. "Watch that attitude of your little missy or you will have to punished."

I decided to have a little fun with the clown. "And what if I deserved to be punished?" I asked as seductively as I could and biting my lower lip to look all innocent and stuff.

He smiled, pleased with what I had said, and pulled me a tad bit closer to his body. "You're a tease, ya know that?"

I smiled back at him. "You have no idea." And with that, I was able to pull my wrist out of his grip and I strutted out of the living room, up the stairs, and into the room the Joker had practically violated me in a few days ago.

I walked over to a dresser and opened up a drawer only to find nothing that pleased my taste. I opened another drawer. Still nothing. I growled to myself and opened a third drawer and, finally, found something that caught my attention. A strapless, black

lace trimmed Victorian boned corset bustier that was a nice shade of purple, lavender almost. I giggled and picked it up. "Hmm, kinky." I giggled

'_Now to find a pair of pants.'_ I thought to myself.

I went to the closet and looked around in the area where the pants were stored. I squandered about in the closet for about thirty minutes before I found a pair of black, leather pants. It was going to have to work.

I threw off my tank top and shorts and put on the corset and leather pants in their place. The corset pushed up my breasts and it hugged my waist tightly. I walked over to the pile of shoes that lay at the foot of the closet and scrimmaged through them until I found a pair of black boots that fitted me quite right; I put them on. After that I walked into the bathroom and found a pouch of makeup lying on the sink. I opened it and scavenged through the small bag. I found black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and clear gloss. I applied the eyeliner and eye shadow, but decided to wait to apply the gloss.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where the Joker stood twirling a piece of green hair around his purpled gloved finger.

"So," I said leaning into the door frame with one arm. "How do I look?"

The Joker's eyes widened with wonder. "Hubba, hubba, damn babe… you are lookin' good!" He said studding over to me. I could feel his eyes scanning every inch of my body. "Turn around for me." He asked in a low voice.

I did as I was asked and I slowly turned around, making sure he took in every little detail. Which he did, greedily. "You are going to have those gangsters drooling all over ya babe."

"I hope so."

"And why is that?"

"Because, they are probably going to think I'm just a sex slave or something so they won't suspect anything from me. But I'll show them what I am cable of."

The Joker chuckled. "Well, if it works. Now, go and relax because tonight will be filled with fun."

***

That night the Joker drove us to where the gangsters where meeting… and to me it looked like a freaking kitchen. "Why the hell are they having a meeting in a fucking kitchen? Are they like, fat lazy bastards or something?" I asked as I passed a stove.

"Who knows babe." Was all he replied with.

I followed him through the kitchen, but he stopped in front of the door. He signaled me to be quiet. He pressed his ear to the door as carefully as he possibly could. I waited patiently while I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He held up a hand with three fingers displayed, then he put one down, two. And finally one, signaling us to go in.

He walked in and laughed menacingly, getting the mobsters attention. They all sat at three tables that where organized to an upside down 'U' shape. The Italians and Russians sat on the left side, the blacks sat on the right, and there was a TV with that Asian guy… Lau or whatever at the opposite side of us. I walked briskly behind the Joker. He continued to laugh like a freak. "Ah, ha, ah, ha, he, he, ho, ha. And I thought my jokes where bad."

I rolled my eyes.

The big black guy looked angry. "How about I have my boy take your head off?"

Joker just smiled, "How about a magic trick?" he asked.

There was an awkward silence before the Joker stabbed the table with a pencil forcefully.

"I'm going to make this pencil… disappear." He continued.

One of the black guys employee got up and walked over to the Joker. The Joker grabbed the man by the back of his neck and thrusted his head forward, making contact with the pencil. I laughed as the body fell to the ground.

"TADA!" the Joker exclaimed joyfully, "it's gone." He took a seat at the head of the table, opposite of the TV, and I stood behind him.

I looked over at the Russian and he looked mildly impressed which made me giggle (I had to suppress it though).

"Oh, and the suit wasn't cheap. You should know… you bought it." The Joker sneered.

Gambol (the big black guy) stood up in furry, but the Russian (the Chechen, I suppose) sat back and gestured to the Joker. "I vant to hear proposition."

"Yes," one of the Italians said, "but what about that pretty lil thing you got standing behind you."

Then all the others started chatting among themselves, amongst the talking I was able to pick out a few words: whore… sex… kinky… slave… girlfriend…tits.

The Joker turned his head and looked up at me. "Oh… her? She's just my *cough* pet."

I rolled my eyes and cursed inside my head. '_Bastard…'_

The Italian smiled, uh, Maroni. "Oh really? Well then, how about we talk business while the girl and one of my men do a little business of their own."

I looked down at the Joker and pleaded with my eyes for him to say no.

But with my luck, he gestured for me to go in the back room with one of the Italians. "Go on, doll, just don't do anything that will make daddy upset." He said and as I passed him, he slapped my ass hard making me wince from the sudden pain. All the men laughed and I blushed from the embarrassment.

I walked into the room without a single word, and right behind me followed the Italian. He was not attractive at all. He was almost bald, but there was a little spot of black hair that could be found on his head. His eyes were almost black and very narrow which gave him a hazardous aura around him. He was very tall, maybe two feet taller than me, and his arms where lanky. He was uber thin and the suit he wore looked saggy on his thin figure.

"So," I said nervously, breaking the silence that had fallen between us, "what are we going to do-"

He cut me off by grabbing me by the arms and turning me around roughly. For skinny man, he sure was strong! He walked me over to a table and grabbed the back of my neck. He harshly bent me over so my face was against the cold, steel table.

"Shut up!" He barked. "You're going to do whateva the hell I want ya to!"

As one hand grasped the back of my head, the other made its way to the button and zipper of my pants. After he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, he pulled them down to my ankles, leaving me in a black laced thong. "Oh," he cooed in my ear. "Very lovely."

I felt his hands gently caress my thighs… now was my chance. I reached into my side pocket at pulled out a small, but efficient dagger. Without much hesitation, I swung my hand back and I stabbed that Italian fuck in the neck. I wasn't lucky, I missed a major artery. He fell to the ground and he cradled his neck in his hand.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

I walked over to him after re-buttoning and zipping my pants. "You know, that's no way to treat a girl." I said in a matter-of-fact way. "Do you want to play a little game with me?" I asked in a little child-like voice.

He looked at me and huffed, still holding his bleeding neck. "What kind of game?" He asked.

I smiled innocently. "Just answer this question right and I let you live… but answer it wrong… well, I think you know what happens when you get it wrong."

He looked at me through scared eyes, but I decided to continue anyway.

"Eskimos are very good hunters, but they never hunt penguins. Why not?"

The man looked at the ground and thought for a moment. He looked back up at me and shook his head. "I dunno, please, give me another question!" he pleaded.

I sighed and asked the same question again. "Eskimos are very good hunters, but they never hunt penguins. Why not?" I asked with a more deadly tone.

"I don't know!" He yelled, by this time his entire hand was covered in his own blood.

"Oh well, looks like the Italians are going to be down one man." I said grinning.

I kneeled down besides the guy and grabbed him by the little hair he had. "Oaky… on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how attractive am I?" I asked simply.

His eyes relaxed a little. The poor bastard probably thought I wasn't going to kill him.

"Ten." He replied.

"That's a shame." I said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"Because now I am going to have to stab you ten times." I said, licking the blade of the knife. Without warning I had thrusted the blade deep in the man's chest. I felt the blood of the man squirt onto my face, I wiped it off with the handkerchief I found in the guys suit pocked. When I saw that the Italian was dead I got up, grabbed him by the collar and walked out of the room (dragging the dead guy) to where the Joker sit sat; the Russian spoke.

"How much you vant?"

"Uh, half." The Joke replied.

I walked over, still dragging the man, and stepped behind the Joker. I dropped the dead Italian. All the men looked over at me with a look of fright covering their faces.

The Joker looked up at me and licked his lips. "Having fun, princess?" He asked.

I nodded, "You bet."

The Joker straightened his suit and continued. "If we don't deal with this now, soon uh, little Gambol here won't be able to get… a nickel for his grandma!"

Gambol slammed his palms into the table and shouted: "Enough from the clown!"

Joker stood up and opened up the left side of his jacked, revealing a set of grenades that lines his inner coat. He raised his hand that had the string around his thumb that connected the pin to the grenade. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ta, ta, ta… let's not _blow_ this into proportion."

All the men jumped out of their seats and backed away from the Joker and me.

"You think you can just steal from us and walk away?" Gambol asked.

The Joker didn't hesitate to answer. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm putting the word out. 500,000 for the clown dead; one million alive so I can teach him some manners… and for the girl two million alive."

The Joker waved his risen hand around like he didn't have a care in the world. He turned his head and whistled at me.

I took out a card from the inside of my corset and pulled out a Joker card. I placed it on the table.

"Alright, so listen why don't you give me a call when you want to take things a little more seriously. Here's _my_ card."

He toyed with the men by fussing with the pin of the grenades. He walked backwards until he reached the door where he kicked it open and left.

I blew a kiss to the boys and followed the Joker out of the room.

"That was exhilarating." I said as we reached the car.

He grinned, making his scars stretch across his face. "What did you do to the poor bastard?"

"I stabbed him."

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hey, he was going to rape me so don't give me that look."

"Whatever." He said as he started the car up. "I'm tired, let's just go home, k?"

I nodded. "K."


End file.
